Air on Fire
by AvatarAang7
Summary: Opal felt like doing something stupid. Everything seemed to be against her these past few days. And there was one person she knew she could go to for comfort. (Or something slightly more unorthodox.) Alternate version of the way Book 4 turned out. Pure KorraxOpal smut. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Opal felt like doing something stupid. Everything seemed to be against her these past few days. And there was one person she knew she could go to for comfort. (Or something slightly more unorthodox.)

She knocked at the door. "Korra? are you in there?"

After a while, a very groggy-looking Korra opened up and poked her head around the still mostly shut door. "Opal..? What are you doing here? It's late..." she said, still half asleep.

"I know, I just wanted talk to you." _That's a lie and you know it._

Korra stepped aside and opened the door further, letting Opal into her room. It was nothing special, the same rooms all the airbenders got on Air Temple Island. That is, nothing special except for the massive polar-bear dog lying in the corner. Naga must have been tired too, opening only one eye, and upon recognizing Opal, lazily shut it again.

"What did you want to talk about?" The airbender turned around as Korra said it, and was slightly struck dumb. Korra hadn't bothered to dress for company, so to speak. She was only wearing a plain white t-shirt and panties, and the room was quite chilly.

Korra's nipples were poking through that shirt hard enough to nearly break the fabric. _That sure would be a sight to behold._

Opal felt a surge of heat rise through her, something she hadn't expected when she walked in here. She had always thought Korra to be handsome from a platonic perspective, but now, she was _hot_. Her legs were clearly the result of a lifetime of training, toned and strong, and with that new haircut, she looked less like the girl who showed her baby's first steps in airbending, but like a woman she wanted to do things with that would better be left undiscussed outside the confines of this room.

"Hello? Earth to Opal?" Korra snapped Opal from her fantasies, and she blushed as she realized that Korra had probably noticed her staring.

"Uhh... Well, it's just, Kuvira has my family and no one seems to care but me."

Korra walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We care, Opal. And I would do anything to help. You know that, right?"

"I guess. But that doesn't help them, Bolin turned his back on me, and even you couldn't stop Kuvira." _Way to get someone hot for whatever disturbing thoughts went through your mind._

But surprisingly, Korra didn't back away. She looked kind of guilty. "Yeah... I do feel like I let you down. And everyone in your family."

_Bingo, just a little further..._

"If there is anything I can do Opal, just..." But the airbender didn't need any more encouragement. She pulled Korra into a firm kiss, much to the Avatar's surprise. At first, she was too shocked to do anything, but she relaxed into it, more to Opal's surprise than her mate's.

Korra's mind was on tilt as she broke away. "What the heck was that?!"

"It was a kiss, silly. What I actually came here to do."

This remark was met with a questioning gaze, until Opal furrowed her brow very suggestively.

"Ooooh..." She became as red as a tomato, and rubbed the back of her head. "Opal, I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea."

Opal smirked. "It's bad alright..." she stepped forward, clenching Korra in her arms again, determined not to let her go again. Their lips met again, and the airbender pushed a startled Avatar against the back wall.

"This." - Kiss - "Is." - Kiss - "A." - Kiss - "Terrible." - Kiss - "Idea."

"Yes it is, but do you really care right now?"

Korra made a face suggesting she didn't, and pushed Opal back to the bed, not even breaking the kiss for a single second. She pulled the zipper of Opal's glidersuit down, revealing the green bra holding up Opal's petite breasts, as they descended onto the bed.

The airbender felt another surge of heat racing through her core as Korra gave herself to her completely. Her suit was pulled down to her waist, and Korra started caressing her arms, the rough hands feeling _so_ good on her bare skin. Opal tugged at the hem of Korra's shirt, leaving no doubt about what she wanted to be discarded next. Korra leaned back a little, allowing the airbender the room she needed to do that.

Opal wasted no time, gazing on Korra's large breasts (D-cup, even though Korra did her absolute best to hide that fact with tight wrappings for the sake of prudish people), and used the opportunity to grab one of them, kneading it in her small hands, as it elicited the first moan from Korra. Her other hand was moving down Korra's toned abs, slowly but surely finding their way to the sweet spot.

But she wasn't allowed to go there just yet. Korra grabbed her hand, and Opal looked at her in surprise. Fortunately, there wasn't a responsible frown awaiting her, but instead an eager smirk. Korra leaned down until she was right beside her ear, and whispered "You're overdressed right now," and started to nibble on her ear. _Oh spirits. Why did I ever think this was a bad idea?_ She felt a surge of heat race through her core, increasing tenfold when Korra gently tugged on the lobe with her teeth. And it wasn't just heat anymore, her panties would be well and truly soiled by now.

She built up some pressure under the soles of her feet, and the wingsuit flew across the room, leaving the airbender in her green bra and grey panties. Korra looked down and cocked a smug eyebrow. "Still a Beifong at heart, I see."

"Oh, shut up and do that thing again." She took the hint, and went back to her ear, but quickly made her way down to kissing the airbender on the neck. Opal let out a soft moan, and took Korra's nipple in her fingers, rolling the hard nub between them, causing her to briefly stop the assault on her neck to take a gasp of air. Korra reached around her, unclasping her bra and threw it aside in one smooth move.

Opal felt exposed at first, but that feeling was soon replaced by more ecstasy, as Korra made her way down from her neck to her chest, leaving a trail of kisses until reaching the middle of the airbender's perky breasts. Opal looked down, and was met with the Avatar's ice-blue eyes, which had a teasing spark in them, underlined by a slanted grin. She moved to the side, taking on of her nipples in her mouth, letting her tongue run circles around it.

It wasn't until she gently bit them that Opal started moaning again. Feeling Korra work her up so expertly was something else. _Guess all that teasing Asami did actually bore some fruit._

Korra divided her attention evenly between left and right, while Opal let her hands run through the Avatar's now short hair. The airbender made up her mind, and rolled them over and lowered herself until they were at eye level again. "My turn," she whispered, and pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips, before working down her neck. The full breasts gave her much more to work with than the other way around, but neither girl cared. Opal sucked on the dark mound, making Korra arch her back in pleasure.

The airbender let her hand slide down to the last remaining article of clothing on Korra, and felt that it was soaking wet. She looked up from the nipple-sucking, and smiled. Korra smiled back, and Opal quickly removed the panties, before moving down herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Korra's voice was demanding, yet playful. She hooked her toe around the band of Opal's panties and her arms under her shoulder, and pulled her back up, so that their faces were on the same height again. Korra's raw strength was no match for Opal's slim figure, so she couldn't have stopped her, even if she wanted to. Even more amazing, Korra had managed to discard the grey panties in that same move. _I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that._

Korra thrust her hips into Opal's, desperately looking for release of the almost insatiable urge building up inside the both of them. The airbender kissed Korra again a shoves her hands between the Avatar's legs. Korra briefly breaks the kiss as Opal's middle finger makes a few circles around Korra's clit, and she knew this was the perfect moment to slide it inside of her. This earned her a loud moan, but Korra didn't even think about stopping her. Instead, she panted a few more times, but managed a devious smirk. She slid her hands down Opal's sides, who was bathing in sweat, before arriving at her center, which was also fully lubricated.

"Oohh, spirits... _Korra!_" Opal screamed as Korra's fingers reached the precise spot inside of her that caused a massive surge of electricity to shoot through her entire body. "Please... Don't... Stop..." she panted, as she was drawing close to her climax, but not quite there yet. The Avatar inserted her index finger as well, and used her thumb to run circles around Opal's clit, making short work of Opal's last remaining barriers. "Aaah... _Fuck_! Korraaa!" she screamed, but Korra was unstoppable, and was determined to stretch out Opal's orgasm for as long as she could.

The sweet little innocent airbender was buckling and panting as Korra calmed down to let her ride it out. Once Opal had regained her senses (most of them) she reached back to between Korra's legs, inserting her middle two fingers in the Avatar, who immediately careened back in a loud moan.

Opal went after her to kiss Korra again, but her hand continued working her slit. She noticed how slippery they both had become, as they were covered in a soft gloss. Opal's hand reached the sweet spot, and Korra spasmed with pleasure as she felt her partner's fingers inside of her. Opal soon went down completely, using both her tongue and her fingers in tandem, as Korra's moans were becoming louder and more frequent. The airbender's mouth covered Korra's clit, and she let her tongue run circles around it. Korra was fighting for control over her own body, a fight which she was losing.

She closed her eyes, and her moaning had become even louder. Suddenly, the moans stopped, as Korra's back arched as far as it would go, her eyes shot wide open, letting out their brilliant white shine, before slowly dying down again. She relaxed again, but was still panting heavily. Opal rested her chin on Korra's belly and smiled. The petite airbender was pulled back up by Korra's strong arms so that they were face to face again, and Korra pressed a quick kiss on Opal's lips.

"It may have been a bad idea, but it certainly was fun," Korra smiled, still slightly out of breath.

"Did you know you went into the Avatar State when you orgasm?" Opal asked, a bit surprised that happened.

"Only if it's really good. You should take it as a compliment."

"And you spasm like crazy. Next time, I'm going to tie you to the bed, you might just elbow me in the face."

"Ooh, kinky," Korra smirked, as she kissed Opal again. "Looking forward to it."

The petite airbender relaxed. Everything had been against her these past few days. Except for Korra. She knew how to make everything feel all right again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes, because I feel like it.<strong>

**The only reason I have written this is because I wanted to try smut. I'm kind of planning a major smut scene for Team Player, and I would kind of regret it if I would screw it up because I have no clue what I'm doing. So please, any and all criticisms, positive and negative are welcome. I want to know where my flaws are, what I need to improve on.**

**Why KorraxOpal, and not a more standard Korrasami? For precisely that reason. The chance that this stands out is much higher than when it would be Korrasami.**

**Also, if you enjoyed this, I suggest you check out Bearbutt's 95 Percent Cotton, it influenced this pretty heavily, and it's simply hilarious. **

**The references are, in order, to: **

** - Nostalgia Critic - Dungeons and Dragons (That's a lie and you know it)**

** - The Legend of Korra - The Metal Clan, After All These Years, The Battle of Zaofu, Beyond the Wilds and lastly Endgame (I just love that quote from Amon)**

** - The D-cup breasts is a reference to Korra's design changing size: they shrink quite a bit after the first season.**

**Well, that's all I got. Take care guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this to celebrate Team Player passing 100 review and favorites, and 40000 views. If you're reading this, chances are you read that as well. You guys are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Word got out soon. At first Opal was a little bit puzzled, until Kai informed her that they had woken up half the island. <em>Damn those paper walls. How is anyone supposed to have some decent sex when you can punch through them with your bare hand?<em>

She and Korra were forced to sit down for a rather awkward conversation with Tenzin, in which he politely but firmly asked them _not_ to fuck each other's brains out on his island again. (That wasn't the exact phrase he used, but it was quite heavily implied.)

Of course, Bolin wasn't too happy when he found out. Not that it mattered so much, she had warned him for three years straight not to work with Kuvira, and yet he ignored her every single time, and now that it came back to bite him in the ass, he got her family thrown in prison. She should feel bad for dumping him and making that extra clear by fucking Korra so hard she was walking funny the next day, but truth be told, she didn't.

At least Asami got it. She had a crush on Korra, but Opal had beaten her to it, so she admitted defeat. (Even if certain _even more_ unorthodox ideas involving the girl with the raven hair had gone through Opal's mind.)

Raiko had asked Asami to facilitate in rebuilding the city _again_, something to which she very kindly agreed. Korra was busy in the Earth Kingdom, setting up various democratic governments in the independent states. She decided to start with Zaofu, creating a sort of beacon for the rest of the states to follow. Plus, it would be an easy fix, as Zaofu was already mostly independent, and it would give Su the chance to get a head start with new international relations.

Opal wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. Korra was probably bored out of her mind after three days of political squabbles with a lot of boring people (and Su), and would probably fancy a little bit of... distraction.

As soon as Opal put Juicy down, she sought out Korra in her mother's office. She gently knocked, alerting everyone to her presence. Everyone was equally surprised.

"Opal? What are you doing here?" Su opened. She immediately walked over to hug her daughter. "Why didn't you call?"

Opal just smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Say, would you mind awfully if I borrow Korra for a minute?"

Korra couldn't decline an offer like that. As soon as they were outside again and the doors had shut, they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "You here for an encore?"

Opal's smile only grew. "Of course. This is my home, and I know all its ins and outs."

Korra raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Like what?"

"The guesthouses are soundproof," Opal deadpanned.

A brief silence fell, as Korra's brain slightly short-circuited. "Give me five minutes," she said once she had regained her senses.

Opal made her way back outside, where she got the small amount of stuff she had taken with her from Juicy. She went to the guesthouses, where she had just enough time for the necessary preparations before she was joined by Korra. She wasted no time locking the doors, pinning Opal to the wall, eagerly pushing her tongue down Opal's throat.

"Looks like you're in a hurry," Opal smirked when Korra finally broke away.

"I've been in nothing but dull meetings for three days straight, I have exactly 13 minutes before I have a late lunch with the leaders of the Farmer's Union, which means I have to sit down, shut up, and listen to them complain for two hours straight. I'm horny, in no mood for games, have no interesting things to do for the foreseeable future, and I need some fun before I drop dead out of sheer boredom, so shut up and fuck me, Beifong."

Opal smiled as she pushed Korra backwards through the bedroom door and onto the bed. "Will do, Avatar." She quickly pulled Korra's top over her head, revealing that she was very old-fashioned, keeping her boobs from bouncing around with wrappings rather than a regular bra.

Korra disposed of those herself, while pulling down the zipper on Opal's wingsuit. But Opal had different plans. She reached over to the nightstand, and before Korra knew full well what was happening, Opal had her handcuffed her to the headboard. There was something off about the cuffs, though.

"Opal?"

"Hmm?"

"Why can't I _sense_ these handcuffs?"

Opal smirked. "That's because they are made from military grade platinum. I nicked them from my mom after she used them to lock up Kuvira."

"You _WHAT_?!"

She just pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "I told you I would tie you down. I keep my word. It's no fun when you can just metalbend your way out."

Korra playfully pouted. "Damn you, Beifong."

Opal's smirk only grew more diabolical. "Don't you worry. I'll make it worth your while." She moved down Korra's body, taking one nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hard, making Korra squirm. Pleased with her result, she gently bit down, making Korra moan in sheer delight.

She squeezed the other one between her fingers, only making the Avatar moan louder. When she pulled back up see what was going through Korra's mind, she was met with a frown. "We don't have time for foreplay."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Opal took the discarded piece of cloth from Korra's wrappings, and used it as a makeshift gag to shut her up. Despite protest from the Avatar, Opal leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "You just need to shut up and trust me," she whispered. Korra fell silent and nodded as the airbender said this, indicating that she actually did trust her. Opal moved down Korra's neck again, leaving a few red marks in her wake.

There was something incredibly exciting (hot) about seeing Korra like this. Not just because she was half-naked and almost begging for Opal to make her squeal, but mostly because the most powerful woman in the world was completely at her mercy.

Even though she didn't like to admit it, Korra was extremely turned when she felt Opal handcuffing her to the bed. That feeling had only been increased when the evil little airbender revealed that the only way Korra was getting out, was if Opal said so.

Opal stuck her hand down Korra's pants, and found her wet, but it was as good an excuse to tease her as any. She sat back up again, grinding into Korra's hips as she did so. "I think someone needs a little more help to get started. It's like the Si Wong Desert down there." Korra groaned loudly into her gag, probably in protest, but Opal ignored her. She let the top half of her wingsuit fall onto her hips, and discarded her bra in the process.

Korra's eyes grew wide as she saw this, and feverishly yanked on her cuffs, but to no avail. Opal reached over to the nightstand again, and picked up the key of the handcuffs. She teasingly waved them in Korra's face, and she was unable to repress a grin. "If you want out, you're going to have to behave."

She stopped trying to use brute force to free herself, as Opal hung the key around her own neck. The airbender took her own nipples between her fingers, squeezing them and moaning hard, all the while grinding her hips into Korra's. Meanwhile, Korra moaned into the gag, as Opal's little plan was clearly working.

She took one hand back to Korra's breasts, squeezing them, kneading them as she started to move more and more against Opal, desperate for release. Opal took her sweet time, though. She gently let her hands slide down Korra's sculpted belly, feeling the muscles tense up beneath the skin.

The airbender yanked Korra's pants down, and found Korra _even wetter_ than she had already been. Deciding not to tease Korra too much more, she dove in, eagerly pleasing the Avatar's lower lips with her tongue. Korra squealed in delight as Opal worked her up.

She bucked her hips against Opal's lips, and Korra could feel a bolts of electricity shooting through her. The gag prevented her from moaning loud, something which she desperately wanted to do. She decided to use her breath of fire to break the piece of cloth, finally able to talk again. "FUCK! Spirits, that's good!"

The sudden burst of fire startled Opal, and she stopped eating Korra out. "Korra, I thought I told you to behave. How are you going to make your meeting in time?" she teased.

"Oh, screw the meeting, just make me come!"

"Hmmm..." The airbender suddenly had a bright idea to tease Korra a little more. "If you want that, you're going to have earn it, and you just _mis_behaved."

"Please..." Korra panted. "I'll do anything."

"Well, seeing how you wanted rid of that gag, you better put that mouth to good use," Opal smirked, while removing her wingsuit and underwear. Now completely naked, she shoved her hips into the Avatar's mouth, sitting on her knees and leaning back on her hands. Korra got the not very subtle hint, and she started by licking Opal's clit, who gasped at the contact.

Korra's inability to use her hands didn't hamper her too much. She quickly brought Opal close to her climax, but given how turned on the petite airbender was from having the Avatar wrapped around her little finger, that wasn't really surprising. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, while she ground her hips into Korra's mouth, slightly starting to regret handcuffing her to the bed.

That feeling was short lived though, as she couldn't hold herself back much longer. "Ooh... Korra..."

Korra stopped, and let her head fall back onto the pillow, smirking at Opal. "You're not the only one who can tease..."

She knew what Korra was doing, so she decided to play along. "Yes, but between the two of us, I'm not handcuffed to the bed. So unless you want me to leave with the keys in my pocket, I suggest you finish."

This threat got Korra working again, and in no time at all, she had Opal closer to the point of no return then she had been before. Opal was panting heavily as Korra was licking her soaking wet folds, her face covered in Opal's juices. She could feel the Avatar's nose rub past her clit as she pushed her tongue inside, pushing the airbender over the edge. "KORRAAAA!" Opal yelled out as she came like a howling hog-monkey.

As she rode her orgasm out, her elbows collapsed, and she fell back onto Korra's body. When she had regained herself enough to make her way back to Korra's face, letting herself hover over it, a few inches between them. "Hmm, you definitely earned yourself my good graces." She kissed Korra again, tasting herself on her lips.

Instead of moving down again, she cupped Korra's folds with her hand, gently stroking them a few times before pushing two fingers inside. The Avatar broke away from the kiss to gasp for air, followed swiftly by a series of moans.

Opal curled up her fingers in Korra, rubbing her g-spot as she did. This only got Korra moaning louder, so the airbender kept working her like this. She moved the hook of her fingers against the top wall of Korra, which was clenching around them.

Korra was still bucking heavily, but between the handcuffs and Opal sitting on her, she had nowhere near the space to move about that she did last time around. The airbender pressed one last kiss on Korra's lips before yanking her fingers up one last time, causing the Avatar to lose control.

When her eyes opened again, they were glowing the brilliant white again. There was no sound, just light. Opal could feel her pressing up, her weight being no match for Korra's strength. The glow faded from her eyes again, and when her eye were back to normal, she got a massive content smile on her face. "That... was amazing."

Opal smiled back. "I figured. Now there is one more thing you have to do before I let you go again." She pulled her hand back up, holding the fingers that were just inside Korra right in front of her mouth, and she licked them clean. "Now will you take these cuffs off?"

Before Opal could unlock them though, the front door of the guesthouse opened, and Suyin walked in. "Korra, are you in here?" Fortunately, Opal had the reflexes to punch a gust of air at the door of the bedroom, slamming it shut before her mother saw them like this.

"Su, don't you realize that a door is generally locked to keep people _out_?" Korra angrily shouted. Opal was leaning against the door, making sure this one stayed shut. She took the keys off from around her neck, and tossed them into Korra's hand, who was quick to free herself.

"Be that as it may, you're late for the meeting with the Union Leadership, so get out here."

They heard the front door close, and they both let out a sigh of relief. "That could have ended a lot worse," Korra said.

"Yes it could have," Opal agreed. "Next time, I'll make sure to choose a place where we won't be interrupted."

Korra smiled. "I cannot wait." She looked at her wrists, which were red from the constant chafing and yanking on the handcuffs. "You think someone will notice?"

The airbender just smiled back. "Just do what I do. Put up and innocent smile and give those crotchety old men a heart attack."

As she walked outside, a glowing grin crept across Korra's face that wouldn't leave for the foreseeable future.


End file.
